The Afterlife of Allen Walker
by Happycafegirl
Summary: Allen has been killed by levellier and has become an arrancar.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: T+?  
Contains: Allen-torture, character-deaths, OCs, OOCness, pervy Tyki, overprotective uncle Neah, Arrancar Noah!Allen  
Pairings: slight one-sided Tyki x Allen, hints of Road x Allen (romance is not the main thing)  
Disclaimer: I do not own -man nor Bleach,  
DGM © Hoshino Katsura  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

PROLOGUE

Neah was gone now. He left after he killed the millennium earl, using Allen's body. He was ready to reincarnate together with the other Noah who had died in battle, fighting him or exorcists. During this final battle, many exorcists had died. In fact, in the end the only living exorcist was Allen. Komui had committed suicide once his dear little sister had died and Bak Chan had simply disappeared. However, this didn't count for the higher ups who had always hidden themselves from battle. Malcolm C. Leverier was still alive. Such a pity; the man _deserved_ to die. The man had seen Allen lying unconscious on what had been a battle field. He knew the Noah had left the boy's body, but he had always hated the teen, and he still did.  
He made a false report about this final battle, saying Allen had betrayed their side in the end. Allen was tried for heresy by the still existing order. The order hadn't ceased its existence because they still held their duty of finding innocence. Leverier had spent the next months torturing Allen. He found it so much fun to see the teen in pain. He knew the boy didn't deserve this, but his mind was so corrupted and sick that he never even thought about quitting doing it.  
He had broken half of Allen's bones already and made him bleed very much, just not enough to let it kill him. That's right, Allen was his toy now. It'd be no fun if he died halfway trough.  
Allen was barely kept alive. His white locks were no longer white. Instead, they now were a pinkish-red color. Everything was soaked in blood, Allen's blood. The boy was panting, but it hurt like hell… Leverier used his new invention, akuma blade. It was made when there were still akuma lurking in the world. It was a dagger from which the steel was mixed with akuma blood. Each time Leverier had cut Allen with this blade, the wounds would smoke and Allen would scream in pain. But his scar kept him alive, and for the first time, he wasn't grateful about this.  
All this carried on until the pope finally decided the black order was truly useless. The Order was shut down. But the young Allen was 'forgotten' in the dirty cell.  
He died of starvation.

But Allen was never able to leave the world; his urge to fulfill the promise he made to Mana, to keep on walking kept him there. When he died, he first had a chain coming out of his chest, where his heart used to be. The pain of the torture that still haunted him, the sadness from his friends that had died on the battlefield what no one cared about, the sorrow for his lost foster father and the despair in Allen's heart caused the chain to erode fast. The chain became a hole in his heart and he turned into a monster… a white humanoid with a skeletal mask.

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_

He grew hungry but several attempts made clear he couldn't reach human food at all. The hunger was driving him mad. Oh how he missed Jerry's food…

* * *

The hunger wasn't driving him mad anymore, no, it was driving him INSANE! That's when he saw another soul. It smelled delicious… it tasted delicious…  
He scolded himself for eating souls. He used to live to set them free. Then again, he wasn't alive anymore, was he? He ate multiple souls; he simply couldn't stop.  
He ate…  
and ate…  
and ate…  
He was a Hollow, a fallen soul who lost his heart. He must eat souls to fill the void of his existence. The more souls he ate, the more power he had, he received abilities, he could separate souls from bodies to eat the souls… and when he touched humans, he burned them as if he poured some kind of acid into them. He learned he could fire a blast of energy; Cero. Cero could have multiple colors, but his was white.  
After eating so many Hollows and souls, he found a way to go to another world. This world was called Hueco Mundo, a world for monsters like himself. Once there, he continued to eat. He ate the weaker Hollows, Hollows that wouldn't be strong enough to eat Allen himself. But soon, he ran out of weaker Hollows to eat, so he had to fight to get his food. It wasn't that hard since he had been a soldier when he was alive. He knew many tricks to defeat his 'enemy' like the technique crocodiles use to grab their pray (he learned this when his master threw him in a river full of those annoying beasts after telling him to observe their fighting skills.)

Allen sighed; he wouldn't deny he missed his master and his friends. He hoped to see them again, but then again, if he were to see them here, they would be Hollows. That would mean they suffered. He didn't want that.

A hundred years passed by and he had evolved into a Gillian. He now had to fight for dominance over his own body… again. But now it wasn't against one person; it was against the souls he had eaten. And that was A LOT. But this body was his, his and his only! He killed the other souls and, to his surprise, they turned into reishi that added to his power, making him stronger. Soon, he gained control over the huge body, and he ate fellow Gillian to only have to fight more souls. He had to fight 20 million souls every time he ate a damn Gillian.  
When he ate about fifty (maybe more, but who knows?), he became Adjuchas. He was a humanoid in size and resembled the innocence he once had, his beloved crown clown. Once again, he didn't stop eating. He ate weaker Adjuchas. He worked hard to be able to fight the ones stronger than him.

Time passed and he grew tired of the boring forest so he decided to go look for another place. He once heard the forest wasn't the only part of Hueco Mundo; he heard there was a dessert too. Maybe there was something interesting there? He had enough strength to be prepared for was could be waiting there and besides he wasn't hungry anymore so he had no reason to attack fellow Hollow.  
He climbed up one of the trees to make his way to the dessert. He had been wandering there for a kind of a long time and was lost in thoughts when he stumbled on a new being. Well… he actually didn't see her so he bumped onto her pretty hard causing her to lose her balance.  
"I'm sorry, I… a human, in Hueco Mundo? It's dangerous here miss, you know?" The female had pretty long green hair and she wore white clothes. The woman looked at him for a few moments and noticed he was holding out his hand to help her up. She accepted and gave him a smile, "thank you, and I'm not a human actually. I'm an Arrancar" Allen stared at her, confused. The young woman didn't seem to notice though; "I'm here to find strong Hollows like yourself; Aizen-sama ordered me to", She continued. "err… what is an Arrancar? I am Allen Walker by the way", Allen said with his infamous smile, this woman seemed nice. "Neliel Tu Oderschvank, nice to meet you", she replied, "and an Arrancar is a Hollow who ripped their mask off and gained Shinigami-powers, we chain the nuclei of our power into a Zanpakutou."  
"…so you are a Shinigami?" Allen asked, still confused.  
Neliel giggled, "not quite, I am still a Hollow. I just obtained Shinigami-powers. There are rather much Arrancar. The ten strongest are put in order by numbers, tattooed on our bodies. The strongest being '1'. We are called Espada. Now would you please come with me? Then Aizen-sama can turn you into one in exchange for your service"  
'So she's an Espada,' Allen noted in his mind.  
"No thank you. I had pretty bad experiences with organizations… And, watch your back. You seem very loyal to this Aizen person to me, but if you were to become useless or maybe... too strong, they might betray you and stick a knife in your back, if you know what I mean", Allen pointed out as he left, leaving Neliel stunned and thinking about his wise words.  
Allen was doing the same. He had a chance to become human-like again, though not really. But it was better than how he was now; a monster.  
His curiosity brought him to the human world where he could probably go unnoticed, and more importantly: he didn't want this Aizen person to know he would become an Arrancar; from what he heard, the man would probably try to recruit him.  
The Garganta gate brought him in the backyard of a most likely abandoned little house in Kurakara-town, Japan.

Allen mentally sighed, "Here we go!" he told himself as he started pulling his mask. It was painful; the damned thing seemed to be glued to his face or something! But wouldn't stop; he was going through it, no matter how painful it'll get.

~xXx~

* * *

"Tencho! A very powerful Hollow, beyond my powers has landed in our backyard!" a man called Tsukabishi Tessai cried as he hurried over to a man with dirty-blond hair wearing a stripped bucket hat dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, Urahara Kisuke.  
"Really now? I thought you could take care of it but if what you said is true, it must be really strong", Kisuke mused as he took his cane to go take a look at this said powerful Hollow.

When they opened the door, they saw a white clown-like Hollow acting… strange.  
"… What is it doing?"  
"I think it's trying to pull off his mask, Tencho…" Tessai said as he looked at the Hollow with a funny look on his face.

Allen was pulling his mask harder and harder, wanting the pain to stop as fast as possible. He was screaming pretty terrifying and the light that had started to come from his mask blinded him so he didn't notice the two men staring at him in disbelieve. Eventually, the mask started to crack causing much power to radiate from it.

"Good thing we set up that barrier", Kisuke mused, "all we can do is to watch."

The Hollow let out a final scream as it finally pulled off his mask. Right now, it was undergoing a transformation. It became a young teenage boy with pure white hair, perfect pale skin, deep silver pools for eyes, a deformed left arm and a huge hole where his stomach should be. And also: he was naked.  
The teen noticed this too and let out a little scream while he put his hands to cover his genitals.  
"eep! That Neliel never said anything about this! I'm butt naked! How am I gonna get clothes if I can't touch humans?"

"I believe I can help you with that", said Urahara Kisuke as he approached the boy with a smile on his face.  
"Y-you can see me?" Allen stared at the man in disbelieve. The man opened his fan and began fanning himself,  
"of course I can", Allen blinked, "…so in exchange for clothes, would you like to answer me some questions?"  
"Sure…" Allen said as Kisuke took of his own haori to cover the teen and brought him inside. The small house wasn't abandoned, in fact, it was a small shop.  
"I am Urahara Kisuke, by the way" Urahara introduced himself, "and this is Tsukabishi Tessai" he continued, pointing at the (big) man next to him with his now refolded fan.  
"I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you", Allen gave a smile and made a small bow.

**(A/N:** Let's make this prologue go a little faster, ne**)**

Allen lived with Urahara for a few years and had answered most of the questions Urahara asked him. Urahara looked concerned when he had told about Aizen but he wouldn't say why. Eventhough, after a few years, Urahara had finally told Allen what was up with it. Appearently this Aizen was the reason why Urahara was on earth instead of soul-society; he and Tessai were excused of something Aizen had done, namely: Hollow-fixation. Allen had met the Vaizard via Kisuke, they got along pretty well.  
Allen had trained with with Urahara and Yoruichi. At first Allen was able to defeat both so the two of them decided to train with Allen in order to become stronger. After a lot of training, they were finally on par with the unlikely strong shounen **(A/N:** shounen means boy**)**.

However, Allen wanted to live a normal human live, something which Urahara gladly helped him with, so he created a Gigai which an Arrancar like Allen could wear and made sure Allen had a place to live. Allen was very grateful to Urahara for this. Allen said he could call him anytime when he needed him for something.

Allen went to school, but since he didn't age and always looked like a 15 year old boy, he had to change for school very often. But of course, school gets very boring after a while so he had to find something different. He stranded in the Karakura Hospital. He had worked there for maybe twenty years when Ryuken Ishida joined and later became director. Everyone saw Allen as an old man; Allen wore a mask and made his voice sound raspy and old so that no one would question why he worked there, after all, teens are not supposed to work. Of course Ryuken knew he was an Arrancar, but he did not mind that fact. They actually became friends. It was thanks to Ryuken Allen met Isshin Kurosaki. The two were nice men and even got children after a while, the two little boys had the same age. Allen couldn't help but to feel a little jealous sometimes; his parents had abandoned him and his foster father had died way to early… but he really was happy for those kids to have such wonderful parents. However, Isshin was quite good at feeling people's emotions, even Allen's, who could hide them so well behind his everlasting smile. He had noticed Allen had missed a father when he was a child so he took the role up him to become Allen's father figure. But… he could act weird sometimes. Especially when he got two daughters; he never stopped talking about them.

But Allen of all people should know things don't last forever.

~11 years later~

* * *

"Allen, could you come over here please?" sounded Ryuken's voice from the other side of his cell phone.

"But Ishida-san, I have a patient…" Allen tried to explain but he was interrupted by Isshin's unnaturally cheery voice; he was most likely with Ryuken at the moment and had taken the man's phone out of his hand.

"Allen-chan~", he sang, "Come over here would you? We took care of that already~"

*sigh* "alright I'm coming, I'm coming." Allen said before he hit the red-phone button on his cell phone to end the conversation and went to Ryuken's office.

When he reached the door he thought it was better to stay polite and knocked. No response. 'what are they up to?' Allen opened the door saying "I'm coming in."  
He didn't expect to be glomped right away and lost his balance, falling against the wall, squashed by Isshin.

"Kurosaki-san! Get off!" he was yelling while struggling to get free from the weird old man's hugs, causing his mask to fall off.

"I said 'get off!'" he yelled once more before rudely kicking Isshin in the stomach.

"Allen-kun, don't yell in a hospital", Ryuken said as he helped Allen to get up "there are people sleeping here."

"I know Ishida-san, what did you want me here for?"

"Isshin and I wanted to ask you a favour," Ryuken said as he pushed his glasses a little up.

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" Allen asked with his infamous smile on his face.

"Could you watch over our sons? They are a bit too reckless and could do something seriously stupid anytime…"Isshin asked, being serious for the first… no second time.

Allen nodded, "sure, we're friends, right?"

Ryuken smiled, "thank you, I'll call his school and submit you as a transfer student from England, is that okay with you?"

"Sure why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: T+?  
Warning: English is not my first language  
Contains: OCs, OOCness, pervy Tyki, overprotective uncle Neah, Arrancar Noah!Allen  
Pairings: slight one-sided Tyki x Allen, hints of Road x Allen (romance is not the main thing)  
Disclaimer: I do not own -man nor Bleach,  
DGM © Hoshino Katsura  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Chapter 1**

Allen woke up early. But he decided to stay in bed for a while. Last night he had been thinking;  
'What do they actually want me to do?' referring to Isshin and Ryuken's request, 'they probably want me to keep my death a secret… obviously. Would it be bad if they noticed?' Allen knew Uryuu, Ryuken's son was good at stuff like this. Whenever he noticed something he didn't fully understand, he'd observe. Uryuu will probably be the first to notice his true nature.  
But then again, Allen had to look out for Ichigo more; there was no doubt the son of _Isshin_ would do something stupid first.  
Allen hoped he could stay in bed for a long time; he didn't feel like doing anything that day. Besides, his bed was so warm and cosy, who'd actually want to get out anyways?

_-DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!-_ Stupid thing to do, alarm clock. Be prepared for the fist of tiredness!

"ugh… stupid alarm clock", Allen muttered as he threw his alarm clock over to the other side of the room. Allen's room was big. It was painted white, he had a two-person-bed. The frame was black but the blankets where white. He had a desk of glass and a transparent black-ish, comfortable chair. Allen stretched and got out of bed to put on his new uniform. No more hospital outfits for him anymore, he now had a Karakura High School uniform. Sighing, he closed his closet and went downstairs. The rest of his house was in the same style as his bedroom. He had a huge fridge and a pretty big table in the kitchen. His house didn't have many doors. Only upstairs at the bedrooms (he had 4 of them though he lived alone) and the bathroom. Downstairs the only two rooms with a door where the toilet and the hall, the rest were just connected by huge openings and double-door openings without an actual door. The music room also had a door, a beautiful white one in fact, but that was it. Believe it or not, Allen was rich now; he earned much at the hospital and other jobs and … gambling. (like he would ever stop gambling)  
After breakfast, Allen put on his favourite pair of white gloves and left for school.

~class 3~

"Hey, did you hear? We're having a transfer student today", Mizuiro told the rest of class 3.  
"eeh-, really? Where's he from?" his friend Kiego replied, exited as ever.  
"I heard he's from England" Ryou Kunieda added, not even looking up from her book.  
"Are you sure 'he' is a boy? Couldn't it be a girl like Hime?" Chizuru asked  
"Yes, he's a boy" Ryou replied bluntly making Chizuru slightly angry.  
"ehem, be quiet", Misato-sensei said, "yes, we're about to welcome a new student, his name is Allen Walker and I hope you'll welcome him. He will come in later after he's finished talking to the principal."  
"I wonder what he'll be like" Michiru said, more to herself  
"Don't worry he probably won't be as grumpy as Ichigo" Tatsuki laughed.

_~3rd hour~_

Everybody turned to the door as the door-knob slowly went down.  
The door opened and a figure with white hair walked into the classroom to stop in front of the blackboard and turn towards the class, "I am Allen Walker (A/N: in Japanese pronounced as Aren Wōka), nice to meet you"  
The white haired boy bowed with a kind smile that could enchant everyone.  
"See, I told you" Tatsuki grinned while Michiru was blushing like a tomato.  
He was a unique person. His white hair looked real, not dyed. He wore a vest with long sleeves even though it's still summer. He even wore white gloves. Allen's pure white hair covered the left half of his face, including his eye and a small part of his cheek. From under those locks a thin scar could be seen.  
'He's a pretty weird one, isn't he?' Uryuu kept this little thought for himself.  
Misato-sensei appointed Allen the seat next to Kurosaki Ichigo. A boy with orange hair, not just ginger; his hair was like really bright orange. He looked grumpy, like he never smiled. But Isshin had already told him that since the death of Masaki, he hadn't smiled even once. You just had to look a little deeper. Allen had always been good at stuff like this, looking trough someone. Allen sat down and was greeted almost immediately.  
Of course he's a good kid; he is a Kurosaki after all. After Ichigo had introduced himself, Allen showed him another one of his infamous smiles, "nice to meet you" Allen replied.  
"woa~ how did you get you get your hair like that?" Chizuru asked as she studied a lock of Allen's hair closer by, "do you dye it?"  
'And now the questions start' Allen thought as he, mentally, rolled his eyes.  
"No, it turned white from trauma" Allen laughed sheepishly while the rest of the class sweat dropped; 'why do you laugh when you say that?'  
Sado was staring at Allen from a distance. It looked like he was the only one to notice Allen's happiness wasn't completely real, he even looked like he was a little annoyed. He saw Orihime laughing nervously after she had introduced herself. Allen however, still wore the same smile.  
"lets introduce ourselves after class, okay?"  
"hai, sensei" the whole class replied in sync.

_~lunch, best moment of the day~_

Allen was glad he was in such a nice class. Everyone was friends with each other… well, almost everyone; Uryuu looked a little not in place, seeing he's so antisocial. Actually, the whole class was a little apart; there was this crazy lesbian girl, Chizuru. She appears to be attracted to Orihime Inue who she calls "Hime," meaning princess, or this could just be a shortening of her name. She hugs Orihime with every chance she gets, and usually compliments her chest. Chizuru had short red hair and purple eyes, her bangs parted on both sides of her face. She wore red framed glasses. Tatsuki on the other side, was protective most of the time. She uses her great strength to deal with anyone who troubled her or her friends. (She easily hits anyone (mostly Chizuru) who annoys Orihime or gives some sort of deep personal insult). She is a teenager of average height with black hair and brown eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to her best friend Orihime; Tatsuki is boyish, and has a very lean frame. Her hair is short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less feminine appearance. Orihime herself is of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her surprisingly curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. Well, you could go on like this forever…

"Errr… I've been wondering," Allen started, rather absently, "does this school have a music club or something?"  
Keigo's ears moved a little (like a bunny's) at this remark; "Do you play an instrument?" he asked exited  
"Yeah, I do. In fact, I play almost every instrument (ahahaha)" Allen said sheepishly, scratching his head. All the boys gaped at him with shocked anime faces.  
"woooow! Teach me violin!" Keigo 'asked', exited, acting like a puppy who was about to get a chunk… make that a mountain of those.  
"Violin? I think piano suits you more…"  
"but I wanna play violin" Keigo cried, now he was a kicked puppy… or rather, a bunny (is he the reincarnation of Lavi or something?)  
"okay okay, I'll teach you someday" Allen smiled, "now about my question, …"  
"ah, yes, we do have a music class but the teacher has been absent. I can take you there when he's back", Mizuiro said as he was trying to calm down Keigo at the same moment.

That day passed by as fast as snow melts before the sun.  
(A/N: mainly 'cuz I think school is boring and I dun' wanna write it…)

~a week or something later~

Allen heard fast footsteps approach him could it be Keigo?  
"Alleeeen~"  
yup, defiantly Keigo.  
3  
2  
1  
Allen set a single step to the left and Keigo, who had just jumped to glomp him, hit the wall, face first. Mizuiro calmly followed after that, as usual. "Allen, the teacher of the music club is back. Want me to show you the way?" he asked  
"sure" Allen grinned.  
The two of them walked to the room where a sad piano tune came from.

'that way of playing…'

Mizuiro and Allen went inside the room to see a male with a white vest and a red loose tie playing the piano gently. The man's face was hidden behind the wing of the pianoforte, but Allen already knew whose face was behind it.

"you" Allen said with an evil undertone and glared daggers at the piano playing man, who stopped playing when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Allen…" The man darkly replied

"eh? You two know each other?" Mizuiro cheerfully asked but by the lack of response, he thought it was better to step a few inches away from Allen as he could see the mood worsen.

… he was wrong.

"Allen….-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" The music club teacher sang as he ran over to Allen and surprise-glomped the white haired teen. Allen gulped and lost his balance, falling on his back, the teacher up top.  
"Ugh- could you get off of me?" Allen practically yelled the whole school together though the man didn't seem to hear him or something...  
"My sweet little innocent nephew, I missed you so much!" Neah squealed as he rubbed his cheek against Allen's.  
"There there" Allen said as he patted Neah's head to calm the weirdo down.  
"But I can't really say I'm happy to see you" Allen continued as his expression darkened.  
"…" Neah's smile had disappeared and stared at Allen with kicked puppy eyes, "why not?"  
"Everywhere you come, you bring disaster" Allen replied coldly with a blank face staring directly into his adoptive uncle's eyes.  
"That's not entirely right," Neah started as he sat up (still on Allen), "I only bring destruction" Neah grinned evil.  
Mizuiro stood perplexed; Allen, the kindest boy of the whole school had just now changed his blank stare into a dark glare. And not only that; had everyone's favourite teacher just said he brings destruction?  
He hadn't noticed Keigo had joined up with them a few moments ago.  
The first thing Keigo had seen was the teacher, Neah, sitting just a few inches above Allen's… tenders and the man was grinning like a maniac while Allen(!) was glaring daggers at the, rather beautiful, man.  
Both Allen and Neah knew their conversation wasn't going to improve, so Allen quietly pushed Neah as a warning, to tell he better got off before something might happen.  
Neah understood and silently got up also helping Allen on his feet to get yet an other glare from his nephew who turned and walked away followed by the loud ring of the school bell.

When Allen was walking home, he came across Ichigo who had put a fight up with some guys...

again.

Seeing this actually calmed him down; it was like everything was back to normal.  
'cuz you know, seeing Neah again isn't really called 'normal' in his book. Well, how could anything that involves that man be normal anyways?  
Once he finally reached his home, he threw his schoolbag in a corner and went directly to the music room… well, not entirely; he first went to the kitchen to get a snack.  
Anyways, he played Requiem of a Dream, his own version. It was even more difficult than the actual difficult version of the song. It was also longer, extended with his own little part. Allen's fingers moved quickly over the keys as if he didn't even touch them, but he put all his emotion in the notes that playfully drifted in the air. Though all together, they looked quite sad.  
Allen was interrupted by someone clapping.  
Startled, Allen turned around to see someone step out of the shadows.

"You've become quite good"

"You've followed me home?!" Allen yelled, perplexed


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: T?

Contains: OCs, OOCness, pervy Tyki, overprotective uncle Neah, Arrancar Noah!Allen, some Allen Torture  
Pairings: slight one-sided Tyki x Allen, hints of Road x Allen (romance is not the main thing)  
Disclaimer: I do not own -man nor Bleach,  
DGM © Hoshino Katsura  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Chapter 2**

Neah POV

When I had entered Allen's house, I had never thought to find a music room. Leave alone I had thought to find Allen playing the piano so beautifully. He surely had improved. I was impressed.  
I was so glad I had finally found my nephew's reincarnation, I could dance of joy! But since that would look pretty weird-assed, I decided to keep my cool… for a while.

"You've become quite good" I told him as I made a dramatic entrance by stepping out of the shadows.

_I love drama._

"You've followed me home?!" Allen yelled, perplexed. Of course he's startled, who wouldn't be after seeing such a beauty as my self in their house? Though Allen doesn't look that bad either; he has such beautiful hair!

Yeah, back to the story…

"Why of course I've followed you home my dear nephew," I started, "and I must say, I'm pretty surprised to see you live in such a big villa!" I cheered honestly as I walked (make that ran) over to Allen-chan to hug him.

"I'm so glad I have found you. I searched everywhere, but I always knew you would have been reincarnated." I smiled at my sweet little nephew.

Allen POV

Neah kept on babbling while I was tying to tell him I hadn't reincarnated; I'm _dead_.  
"…I even went to India…"  
"Neah …"  
"…the past weeks I was in Alaska and…"  
"Neah!"  
"Yeah?" finally! He stopped talking.  
"I'm …" and there he goes, interrupting me again. and then he wonders why I get so annoyed by his presence…  
"You're glad I found you, right? But that reminds me…" Neah was acting somewhat normal when he said that last sentence. (Well… as normal as he can be)

I was sedated when Neah cupped my face in his hands. He looked at me with a serious expression as he changed into his noah-form and leaned closer. I couldn't free myself since I was standing against my precious piano with my back, but those eerie golden orbs delivered shivers up my spine. Neah closed his eyes as he came very close to my face. He tilted his head a little so his forehead touched mine.**(A/N:** this is no Neallen-fic so no kissing **)**

I can remember how my vision started to fade to black as I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"You idiot, I'm not reincarnated… I'm dead" I managed to bring out before I lost my consciousness and started falling to the floor.

Neah POV

'Dead?'

I caught Allen before he could hit the ground and tried to get him back on his feet.  
I grabbed his shoulders and shook Allen in appetent to wake him, but his eyes didn't open even a little bit.  
"Allen, wake up! What do you mean 'I'm not reincarnated'? Then how could you be here?"  
I knew it was useless; I had all ready woken his Noah-genes, there's no way he would wake up before 15 days. The fifteen days in which he'll become the 15th Noah.

Not really sure of what I should do, I summoned the ark and carried Allen bridal-style trough the streets towards the centre building were Tyki, Road and I had prepared a room for our new family member on the 15th floor **(1)**.

"Why don't we have an elevator?" I sighed when I met up with Tyki.  
"That's your fault, Earl." He said, failing to annoy me by his remark.  
"But I can't go ask one of those humans to enter the ark and make one, can I?"

Tyki POV

Neah has been quite mysterious lately. When I asked him what he was up to, he only said something about finding a certain person. Road had figured out this was 'person' was going to be the new Noah. I never understood why he wouldn't tell us his or her name.

I finally understood. It had been Allen all along…  
But this didn't explain why Neah was so worried. Seriously, when I was just returning from my room (3rd floor), I saw him carrying the boy. I figured he'd have a huge grin on his face, but I was wrong; I must admit I never saw Neah with such a serious face before. But especially the fact that he was obviously worried made me uncomfortable.

"Neah, I understand your secrecy the last months, but what's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy?"  
But Neah didn't respond for a few minutes and when he did, he still watched the boy's face closely.  
"Call everyone for a family meeting. 15th floor." He asked. No, he _demanded_.  
Taken aback, I hurried to Road. She is much better at getting everyone together and she's faster of course.  
_Those doors really are quite handy…_

"Road, I know who the new Noah is." I told her when I had reached the 9th floor.  
"Really? Who is it? How do you know?" she asked inpatient.  
"It's Allen Walker" Road's eyes widened with happiness, as expected. To make sure she wouldn't run of to somewhere, I grabbed her shoulders and said:  
"Road, Neah was carrying the unconscious Allen with a _worried_ face. He told me to get everyone to the 15th floor for a family-meeting. Can you help me?"  
"Sure" she nodded quickly as she understood the concern of the circumstances. She opened her door and turned to me once more; "Will you tag along?"  
I nodded and followed suit trough Road's door.

Allen POV

Everywhere I looked was darkness.

A bittersweet smell crawled up my nose as I finally could see my surroundings.  
I stood beside a frozen lake.  
A large moon grinned with mischief.  
There were woods around me, everywhere.  
I knew that place, I had been there before.  
At that time, the lake was still 'liquid'.  
That time, I had seen Lenalee crying in there, and when I tried to get to her, a Noah, my reflection, had grabbed my wrist and said "don't" I always thought that had been Neah, but when I asked him, he couldn't remember such thing.

Suddenly the ice started to crack and pitch black shadows came out of it with high speed, like there had been a lot of pressure on them. I could have sworn I heard a tune rise up with them too, but it was to quiet to tell, it could have been my imagination.

A hand came up from under the broken ice and pushed some chunks away. Slowly the figure rose up. His eyes opened slowly and revealed a golden gleam. The golden eyes stared at me for a while and suddenly, seemed to soften. The Noah smiled a kind smile at me.  
"Hello, Allen"

Neah POV  
**(A/N:** I know Allen's POV was short… and confusing -orz **)**

I sat next to the bed Allen lay in. The boy hadn't moved ever since I had awoken his Noah. He wasn't really supposed to, but I didn't understand a thing of what Allen had told me. This made me wonder how his Noah-transformation would go…  
Never before, had a dead person been turned into one of us.  
Not five minutes after I had put Allen in his bed, Road, Tyki and the others came trough Road's door. Road was by Allen's side in less then a second (much to Sheryl's displease).  
But Sheryl wasn't that dumb, so he decided to stay quiet.  
It was Lustul who spoke first; "why does Allen look exact the same as his previous life?"  
No wonder Lustul was curious; he was a woman in his previous live, he changed a lot. This was the same for Wrath, who was reborn in a pretty female body. She now prefers the name 'Aerona', the feminine form of Aeron, meaning _carnage_ and _slaughter_. (Suits her well)  
"He told me he never reincarnated" I spoke, barely looking up from Allen's face, "he told me he is dead…"  
"Dead? How…"  
"I don't know" I stroke the bangs out of my nephew's innocent face as I repeated this sentence once more.  
"Let's just hope it won't affect the transformation."  
It frightened me; when someone becomes a Noah, they are to relive the thing that made said person hate humanity or what the inner Noah couldn't bare to see. I always knew Allen had a Noah other then me, hidden deep within, earlier this day, I just told this Noah it's time to come out.

"Road, I want you to look after my nephew from inside his mind"  
"Of course" no doubt she already thought of that.  
"Aerona, could you watch over Allen's house? We don't want anything to be stolen from that fancy place" I smiled,  
Aerona just nodded.  
"Lustul, you are to go look for information about how Allen could be here if he's dead"  
"Yes, Neah-sama" Lustul said as he made a small bow after which he transformed in a wolf-like black dog and skipped off to the door,  
"As for the rest of you, I'm not sure. But Wisely, you can look up how our Allen died; that could be important information. Tyki, I'm sure you would want to do something, but I can't really think of anything useful. I myself will be watching over Allen-chan 24/7, of course you will all be free to visit when ever you want. I would always like to hear your ideas over this happening."

_I love being the boss; it's so fun ordering around_

Road had left this world to go to Allen's and hadn't moved ever since, she most likely went there completely, not like she had done with Allen's old friend, 'Lavi' if I remembered it right.**(2)**

* * *

Normal POV

( ._.)...

"Hello there, Road, isn't it?" an unidentified person spoke, he was surely male; his silky voice was the proof for that.  
The teenage girl, Road, turned around in surprise. She had just come to this world and usually, she doesn't meet people she doesn't expect in dream dimensions. But then again, this was certainly not a _dream_ dimension; it was a dimension unknowingly created in Allen's mind. That was surely the reason why she had had to put so much energy in coming here. Not that she couldn't handle, it was just a larger amount then normal.  
"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously as she took on fight-position.  
The other just raised his hands in the air as he laughed quietly "there's no need to fight, Road. As for who I am; I am the one who's holding this place together, I keep Allen's sanity. My name is Sashura, but you can call me Shura if you like."  
"Allen's sanity?" Road repeated in the form of a question; why would there be need to that?  
As if Sashura had heard her thoughts, he answered; "it is not so easy if you think about it; Allen has a split personality. His former friends liked to call this other side 'Dark Allen'. He is a master at cheating," he added with a smirk before he continued, "You do know Allen also had been the host for the 14th _and_ he is cursed, by his beloved father none the less. But I am a part of said curse also. Mana had foreseen Allen would have had trouble with this, so he created me. I'm the sticky stuff that holds everything together. But I must say it's getting pretty hard. Poor boy, he's been trough so much…"  
"What do you mean exactly? Is there more then I already know?"  
"I can't tell, see for yourself. The 15th has started reviewing parts from Allen's past even the things he can't remember himself" he suggested as he pointed to the lake I had failed to notice. Allen sat there, staring into the deep silky water and the 15th holding him close, clinging to Allen's back. She had to admit this Noah's sense of style was quite good; he wore a long black detailed coat and a similar tight pants. His shirt was white and he wore a red ribbon-tie which hanged a little loose. All together, it was a Victorian styled outfit full of grace and yet simplicity.  
Road watched them from a distance for a moment. A tear rolled over Allen's cheek and the 15th's**(3)** grip tightened around Allen's lean body. She slowly moved forward to get to them, but was stopped by Shura.  
"Don't disturb them, this is an important moment" he told her reflecting kindness in his emerald eyes. Road understood, of course; she had experienced many awakenings before. This was indeed important. But her curiosity made her want to see, so she went to sit next to the lake a few feet next to them, accompanied by the emerald-eyed ward. **(A/N:** Yes, I mean Sashura.**)**

As Road had thought the lake reflected Allen's memories. It had started with a confusing scene. There was a man with mud-brown hair screaming at the little Allen, who was barely four years old. The man had hit him several times yelling it was all _his _fault, Allen's. What he meant was unclear to Road who had no idea of what happened before. She didn't know Allen's mother had died after giving birth to him and that his father blamed him for this. The man hated Allen's left arm, the arm of the child he expected to be as pure as his wife: an abomination.

When Allen wandered around the village he used to live, the people would throw all kinds of thing to him calling him a monster, an ugly creature that didn't deserve to live. They told him everything was his fault as he was bad luck itself, a true demon. When the harvest had gone wrong, they blamed him. When a house was struck by lightning during a terrifying storm, they scolded him, saying it was truly aimed at the 'demon'.

Road cried many tears. She never knew he had a terrible past like this. She looked over at Allen, who was shaking, knowing what would happen next.

The town's people were sick of it. When the boy was six, they grabbed sticks and torches, everything they could find and chased after Allen. There were men screaming things like "let's hang him to death!" "No, burn him with fire, so that we cleanse our village!"  
Allen ran and ran but he was still small and he was being chased by grown ups. Allen stumbled and fell. The people had been hitting him with sticks or just with their fists. But Allen wouldn't give up; he crawled and got back on his feet, badly injured. But he didn't care; he would get out of there, no matter what!

Road was filled with pure hatred; oh how she wished to torture those villagers to death!

Allen had made it to the woods where he had been able to hide from the cruel men and women. Said people had given up their search rather quickly; that monster didn't deserve all the trouble anyways. He was gone.  
Allen had made his way to the closest town to live on the streets. But even there the people would throw apples at him. He soon realized it was all because of his damned arm.

The lake skipped a year or two and they now saw the little brunette wandering trough the streets with and old love to hide his left hand. He had most likely found it in the trash somewhere. Not long after that, Allen had found a job as an errand boy in a travelling circus. However, people still beat him, especially a guy named 'Cosmio'.

Then finally, that day came, the day he met Mana, the first person in the world to accept him and didn't care about the deformed arm. Mana was the first person to ever love Allen and Mana was the first person Allen loved. The man even named him. Allen was named after the dog that had brouht them together, never would Allen be ashamed of being named after a dog; he had never been so happy before.

But alas, things didn't last forever. He had only been with Mana for two or three years when _it_happened.

_The accident._

_"Mana? Mana! Don't leave me, don't leave me alone"_ Allen cried his heart out. The tears were unbearable to look at, but Road refused to look away, she had to know so she could be there for Allen.  
_"Allen… keep on… walking *gasp* never… stop"_and Mana's last breath left his body.

Road and Allen were crying rivers of tears and the fifteenth was quietly sobbing along, but still tried to comfort Allen with his hugs.

The lake flashed images of a broken Allen sitting by his foster father's grave.  
And eventually… _he_ came, the Millennium Earl.  
Young broken Allen hadn't seen the marshmallow standing beside the grave; he never took his eyes of the name carved in the cold stone.  
Until…  
_"Good evening __"_

_"I CURSE YOU, ALLEN!_

_"Mana, RUN!"_

_"I love you, Allen."_

~(years later)~

_So did he back then… love me or was it…_

* * *

*~-(°^°)-~*

A tear rolled down Allen's pale cheek, and a few seconds later, Road was doing the same.  
Neah stroke the white bangs aside and revealed Allen's forehead. The boy was sweating.  
He gave him a pained look before he gently kissed his head.  
"Be strong, dear nephew"  
At the very same moment, someone knocked the door quietly.  
"Come in,"  
The door opened and revealed a slim man in an aristocrat style tuxedo. His Black hair was tied together with a blue ribbon.  
"How is he?" he asked, "anything unusual?"  
"Hello, Tyki. Nothing unusual has happened yet, but thing our shounen is having a hard time."  
Tyki walked to the other side of the king-size bed, next to Road's smaller bed which had been put there only temporarily. He glanced at the two and noticed they were crying.  
"Here," he said as he threw a cold towel to Neah, "put it on his head, we have to keep the fever down."  
Neah agreed and gave a small nod.

Not long after this, Wisely entered the room.  
"Tyki, Neah" a small bow "I think I have found some information" the Indian teen said as he took a chair to sit on, "after much research to people of the previous black order, I noticed everyone who could have known what happened to Allen, have been killed."  
Neah and Tyki's heads shot up with this, "do you know who…?"  
"Not exactly, but after much effort and research, I had found a book about mysterious and magical happenings in England. I must say, it is a big book… Anyhow, I came across this" Wisely said as he opened the book named 'Mystirious Magical Facts', it was a very old book.  
The Indian cleared his throat and started reading; "_It has been told that there once was a religious order called 'the Black Order'. Its head quarters were situated in England, probably London. I have personally looked up the people, who had worked there, and I finally heard a great story; a cruel man called Malcolm C. Leverier and his men had died under weird and scary circumstances. They had been killed cruelly by an invisible force, most likely an angry ghost. I, a professional expert in haunting, was quite sure this ghost was seeking revenge._ And now some ridiculous nonsense starts…"  
"I think it is really good that bastard died that way," Tyki started, and Neah continued;  
"But what has this to do with our Allen?"  
"Well, this was stuck in my head for some kind of reason, so I went to search up more about the Order and its buildings, that when I stumbled on a museum in North-America. Some archaeologists had done some research upon our previous villain, not that found out too much… but they did find something shocking…" Wisely looked like he had some trouble to continue as he looked to the flood and bit his lips.  
"They found a child's skeleton in the dungeons of headquarters, chained to the wall. They were perplexed about the kid's hair; it was white and about his left arm, which was made out of black bones that glowed a little bit green aura,"  
Tyki and Neah's eyes widened, but they kept quiet,  
"they were even more shocked about the state of this skelletton; half of the bones were broken, someone had tortured the kid… they exhibited these bones. Neah, it was definitely Allen."  
Neah was crying tears of rage and compassion.  
"I bet the Leverier-bastard did it, maybe Allen was the 'invisible force' that killed them."

* * *

*~-(°O°)-~*

Road watched as Allen paid off debts for his master. She watched as Allen joined the order and promised to keep on walking and saving souls as long as there was breath left in his body. She watched the pitiful souls of the akuma, she saw Allen saving Suman Dark. For some reason the Noah were left out, had Allen forgiven them? Those last memories past by quickly, soon, Allen stabbed himself with his exorcist-sword.  
"Did I cut you too?" Allen hesitantly asked the 15th  
Said Noah nodded, turning to face Allen. Road could see his face two now, it looked like Allen's only without the scar and white hair, his was black. After all, Mana had only cursed Allen. That would probably be how Allen would look like in Noah-form if he wasn't cursed.  
Road noticed how the golden eyes looked kind, not like most other Noah did.  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Don't worry, it's nothing."  
Allen smiled, he was relieved.  
A loud scream filled the air, causing all four to look at the lake again. Allen's eyes widened and the fifteenth bit his lips. Road looked fearful at the reflection as she realized what was going on.  
Torture.  
The shit-face-Leverier had started with breaking Allen's legs, he seemed to like hearing the boy scream; he smiled very frightening each time the teen did.  
Road glanced over to Allen who was clinging to the Noah's shirt, eyes wide open in fear. Said Noah was stroking Allen's head, holding him close. Allen most certainly recognized the scene as he was trying to get away. Road looked back at the lake and saw Leverier taking a knife out of his pocket, the dagger radiated dark matter. Leverier stepped closer, slowly.

* * *

~~~~|==o

"Ichigo sure is late…" thought Inoue aloud gaining attention by her friend, Tatsuki;  
"huh? You were thinking about Ichigo, weren't you?" Tatsuki teased  
"N…No I wasn't!"  
"… Hey Orihime, what about him do you like? He's cold, his hair is a weird color, he's a brat, he's short tempered. Frankly, a big-breasted beauty like you could do much…"  
"He's funny!" Orihime stated with a huge smile.  
"huh?"  
"I just imagine that grimacing face of his and… pfft! The best!" she was currently imagining Ichigo with cat-make-up and other ridiculous stuff.  
"R…Really…"  
"He might not come today. Ichigo that is." Kojima said, joining their conversation.  
"Kojima-kun"  
"What do you mean? Oh yeah, you always come to school with Ichigo."  
"yup. I went there this morning and there was a he hole in the side of his house. His dad was saying a truck crashed into it during the night."  
"A TRUCK!? Then is he injured!? Or dea…" Tatsuki yelled but was interrupted by a school-bag hitting her head.  
It was Ichigo that hit her; "I'm not dead. Sorry to disappoint you, but nobody was injured."  
"Kurosaki-kun! G…goo-goo-good morning! " blushed Inoue, she sure gets nervous around him…  
"H…? Hai…You look happy as always, Inoue… Isn't Allen back yet?" Ichigo asked as he sat down.  
"It doesn't seem like it… I wonder where he is" Mizuiro wondered, looking to the ceiling as if the answer lay there or something.  
"you're… are you Kurosaki kun? Nice to meet you!" a black haired girl said, better known as Kuchiki Rukia.  
"oh, this is Kuchiki-san. She transferred in today. It's a weird time, but her family was in a situation where they had to move suddenly." Mizuiro Kojima informed Ichigo.  
Ichigo stared at the girl; "y… you… why?!"  
"? What's wrong?"  
"Kurosaki-kun, I don't have the text-books yet. Let me… May I look at yours?" Rukia asked innocently as she stuck out her hand to take the books. But actually looking at her hand, Ichigo noticed she had written something on it: _'Say something and I kill you'_  
"…Wha…!?" Ichigo said surprised, but kept quiet and gave her the books.  
"…Speaking of Allen", Mizuiro started, "how long has he been gone already?"  
"About five days already… excluding the weekend" Ryou said, not even bothering to look up from her book. Apparently she had been listening too.  
"Five days… I hope he's okay…" Orihime said, looking down a bit.  
Keigo had heard them talking too and joined them, pulling out a seat; "the last time I saw him, Neah-sensei was sitting atop of him."  
"Now that you say it, I haven't seen him either. And he just got back!" Ichigo basicly yelled after which he apologized for being so loud, however no one heard him because he said it too quietly.  
"do you think they…" but Keigo was cut off by the other's thoughts. Orihime for example, thought they had ran off together to marry, Ichigo was thinking of something very dramatic you don't even want to know… And Tatsuki thought it was just coincidence.  
But Mizuiro interrupted their thoughts; "Neah is Allen's uncle." Everyone blinked.  
"Then maybe it is a family drama!" Orihime blurted out.  
"Quiet, Misato-sensei is here, class is going to start." Mahana Natsui pointed out.

* * *

**(1)** All Noah have their own floor which is designed and decorated to how this Noah likes. Road and Tyki didn't know who would have the room yet, so it hasn't been personalized yet, they just put some temporarily furniture in it. Also: only Tyki, Road and Neah were doing this because the other Noah didn't know about their new member.

**(2)** back then, only a part of her was inside Lavi's mind, she was able to move in the 'real world'. Now, Road just sits there, staring.

**(3)** they don't know the 15th's name yet, only Allen does (and Shura) but they don't address him yet in this chappie.


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: T?

Contains: OCs, OOCness, pervy Tyki, overprotective uncle Neah, Arrancar Noah!Allen, some Allen Torture  
Pairings: slight one-sided Tyki x Allen, hints of Road x Allen (romance is not the main thing)  
Disclaimer: I do not own -man nor Bleach,  
DGM © Hoshino Katsura  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

Normal POV

Two teenage boys entered Allen's room in the ark. Both were (obviously) of Japanese origin. One of the teens had blond dyed hair and the other maroon both in J-rock style.  
"Ohai~ **(1)**" they greeted in union with huge grins pasted on their faces.  
"Raiden Yori**(2)**, what are you two doing here?" Tyki asked the twins, blinking his eyes.  
"Why we are here? To see how our new brother is doing of course" Yori said in his 'duh'-voice,  
"And we thought you might want to know what ideas we have…" Raiden continued until he was, in his opinion, rudely interrupted by Neah; "Tell me! What do you know?"  
"woa woa, don't get so pushy… besides we will only share our information with you if you give something in return. You know where I'm going?"  
"Money!" Yori yelled while Raiden nodded and crossed his arms to lean against the wall.  
"Is this about those debts Cross stuck you with centuries ago?" Tyki asked, keeping Neah from paying the idiots by steeling his money and using it to fan himself.  
"Oh yeah- those debts. I forgot. But you know Cross has died long ago along with his debts right? give my money back, Tyki; I'm not gonna pay."  
"But…" Raiden stuttered  
"No buts. Now tell us what you've got you two."  
Yori obviously wanted to argue further but was stopped by an elbow-stomp in his stomach, given to him by his twin.  
"Well, we've only got opinions but…"  
"Just tell us."  
"Okay. Well maybe he got turned into an akuma before Adam died?" Yori tried.  
"Impossible. You know Allen killed Adam together with me. Besides, all akuma were ordered to self-destruct after the war." Neah pointed out.  
"Maybe he's a ghost?"

=_=;;; yeah right…

Tyki POV

_idiots…_

The twins luckily for me realized they were being stupid, and decided to shut up. They sat down on the couch and watched at Allen with obvious concern in their eyes.  
Apparently they had grown to care for my shounen too.

"Say Neah, we know you know so, what Noah will Allen be?" Raiden asked after a long pause.  
They made me realize Neah had once said Allen's Noah didn't have any powers at all. Though I didn't know he was talking about the shounen back then.  
He had been busy creating the 15th's powers ever since. He had been busy for years.  
Thanks to preRoad I know preNeah didn't show up without anyone expecting it; Adam and her knew.  
In fact, Adam had created preNeah _completely_.

**(A/N:** when you see 'pre' in front of someone's name, I mean their previous lives (with Adam this isn't necessary 'cuz he didn't reincarnate. **)**

"You know how much I like music, right?" Neah eventually asked,  
we nodded.  
"He is the Noah of Sound. I created him watching all your abilities, for example: he can use the sound wave power of Tyki's full-noah form (his true-form) and he can use Bond's ability to summon things, but only instruments."  
/iDoesn't sound that strong actually…/i  
Neah looked at me as if could read my thoughts as he continued; "That's not all. Using his voice or one of these instruments to sing or play a tune, he can summon demons, dragons, warriors, etc. He isn't weak at all."

I thought for a moment, the powers seemed good, but why had my cute shounen a Noah without them?  
That didn't make sense at all.

_Or perhaps..._

4 days later (9th day of Allen's change)

I was just going to check Allen's fever when I saw Road's eyes open slowly. Surprised, I shook Neah awake (it was 4 am).  
Road slowly blinked a few times at took her surroundings in before she slowly got up.  
"Road? You awake? Why?"  
Road watched at me with tired eyes; "I didn't have enough power to stay there any longer"  
Wait what? Road out of power? You don't see that everyday…  
"How come?" Neah asked surprised as our gazes landed on Allen, who was struggling like he had a nightmare.  
"The same reason why not only a part of me could go there; it is a world of its own…" She answered though it was quite obvious Neah knew that already, no?  
"I know that, but why was it so hard to stay there?" Neah asked rather interested.  
I knew he knew.  
"Do you know it is protected by magic similar to the magic Adam could preform? That you could be there without any problems, simply means it was designed to let you in." Road told Neah  
I didn't have any comment on this; other then those two, I don't mess with people's minds; it's rude. But I was concerned about Allen.  
"What happened before you got thrown out?" I asked.  
"You should know Allen's mind has a guardian. His name is Sashura, he makes sure Allen won't go insane… What's the matter Neah?"

Neah POV

_Sashura? That was…_

_Flashback~______(Normal POV)___

-Neah, age: 19 Mana, age: 23

**(3)**  
_  
"Brother?"  
"What is it, Neah?" Mana asked with his trade-mark smile,  
"What are you doing?" Neah asked innocently; he only acted this way with his dear older brother.  
"I am designing a curse. If I'm right, this could be one as powerful as the Earl's curses" Mana always loved magic. As long as Neah could remember, he was making spells, curses, alchemy circles and so much more.__  
"That's great, Mana! What kind of curse is it this time?" Neah asked enthusiastic.  
"It's a guardian named Sashura. But I can't tell you more."  
"eeeh?" Neah pouted but this conversation was forgotten only minutes later._

_End Flashback (Back to Neah POV)__I hate flashbacks =_=;;;___

That couldn't be right, could it?

"Road… Was this Sashura somehow connected to Mana?" I asked hesitantly somewhat fearing the answer Road would give, though I was not so sure why.  
Road looked me in the eyes, she nodded; "Shura is part of the curse Mana gave Allen."  
"ah so..."  
_So this curse was always meant for Allen._ How did he know? My brother was always smart but I never guessed he had the ability to see the future.  
_What else had he known?_

Allen POV

_monster...  
I'm a monster, everybody knows.  
I'll never be accepted again._

I could feel the tears run down my cheeks but I didn't even bother to wipe them off.  
The 15th rubbed my back with pity.  
I don't want pity; I want a true family, a true home.  
***, the 15th Noah, seemed to be able to read my thoughts of my face; he wiped my tears away and looked into my eyes for a while.  
"You're not a monster, Allen. And the other Noah will welcome you in the family with open arms."

*** got up and signalled me to follow him.  
I got up too and followed him as he stepped on the lake in which we didn't sink at all.

"It's time I told you a story" *** said with his caramel voice, "do you know the story of Adam and Eve?"  
"Sort of, but that story was proven untrue, wasn't it?" I asked. *** paused for a moment, looking like he was in deep thought.  
"The story of the bible never happened. What I'm talking about is the actual start of the clan of Noah. It is a very important story if you are going to become _the_ 15th Noah."  
But do I want to be a Noah anyways?  
Either way, I would let *** tell me his story.  
"You know the true name of the millennium earl was Adam, right?"  
I nodded.  
"Humanity came to earth as science proved. But there is also a guardian of earth. You people refer to this being as 'God'. God had enough of seeing humanity corrupt his special planet, but he wasn't able to erase them for God is the symbol of love. So he decided something entirely else; he pulled a rib out of Satan, who in time was an archangel, and created Adam. He told him he had to go to earth to bring humanity on the straight path, the path that wouldn't destroy nature. Adam was to chose those worthy of living and those worthy of nothing else than death.

Adam used the powers God gave him for years, but had still not found anyone really worthy of life. Until he met Eve. Eve thought the same way as Adam and helped him with his quest. They had children with each their unique power, they called themselves the Noah.  
But there were of course humans who had turned against them. Eve had no powers, she was a mere human. Eve was killed by one of the humans.  
And Adam was filled by hatred; no longer he would follow 'God' the one that said humans had hope. No, Adam turned to the devil whom he was a rib from.  
Satan gave Adam and his can more power and the ability to create akuma. In turn God created innocence."

"But if that's true, I don't want to be a Noah" I said as I turned my head away.  
*** smiled; "you didn't let me finish."

Normal POV

_~Urahara Shop~_

"How did I end up here again?" Lustul wondered, "I guess I'll go undercover, dog form, to look for information here too."  
And with that, he took the form of the black wolf-like dog, just a little more skinny, and he entered the shop.

"oho~ what a beautiful dog you are!" Urahara commented as he noticed Lustul drooling over some food, "hungry aren't ya?"

"_bark!_"

Urahara laughed and offered him some food which Lustul gladly took.  
Urahara patted his head.  
Lustul panted happily and rolled over to let Urahara rub his tummy, which he did.

Tessai was lured by the noice Lustul was making and came to have a look.  
"oh! A dog! Can we keep him, Tencho?"

"sure, sure. Cute isn't he?"

(lustul: ) _'hehehe, that was easy'_

Back to Allen's mind~

"So Adam created Neah?" Allen asked; he was pretty confused.  
"Yes, he did. He missed Eve so much, he created a new Noah-soul with his memories of Eve. This soul possessed the body of Neah." *** explained.  
"But Neah betrayed Adam! Didn't he?"  
"He did. And that was for exactly that reason; that he was created as some sort of replacement for Eve." *** told Allen, who still didn't understand;  
"So Neah was jealous or angry because he was just a replacement?"  
"Not at all; remember Adam sold his soul to devil. Eve never wanted something like that; Eve believed in God. She didn't love Adam anymore..."  
"... And so Neah, who was like Eve, turned against him because he wanted to bring the clan of Noah back to what they used to be" Allen finished and *** nodded; "Exactly. But neither of them knew Eve reincarnated too, she was always around."

"wait, what? Who is Eve than?" Allen asked.

"it's me" Eve grinned.

"BUT YOU'RE A GUY!"

**(1)** short form of 'Ohayou' meaning 'Good Morning'  
**(2)** Raiden is the name of the reincarnation of Debitto and Yori is Jasdero's  
**(3)** I don't know how much older Mana was, but it couldn't be much seeing the pic in chapter 166 pg11

●RAIDEN (雷電): Japanese myth name of a god of thunder, meaning "thunder and lightning."  
●YORI (より): Japanese unisex name meaning "servant to the public."


	5. Chapter 5 : Author's note

Happy-chan:Hey guys its meh Happy-chan

Allen : hey when will you let Ichigo find out about me and Neah?

Happy-chan: soon its just im having a little writer block and I need help with the next chapter sooo guys PM me any ideas on what to type for the next chapter thank all those who reviewed this story :

Akuma-beast-16: thank you for the opinion

Zexiroth : (O3O) I thank you my good Sir for the review.

KuroAlice: I will continue this

Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl: you have to find out to figure it out ;)

Flygon3300: hehehe….. yup Eve is da fifteenth noah.

Guest#1: I will one I get over my writers block

GreenDrkness: yes at the time I was really hyper off of sugar when I was thinking of that chapter

Guest #2: yea when I reread that chapter over even I started to cry.

PCheshire : I might but I need some help on writing the next chapter so PM me if you go an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Contains: OCs, OOCness, pervy Tyki, overprotective uncle Neah, Arrancar Noah!Allen  
Pairings: slight one-sided Tyki x Allen, hints of Road x Allen (romance is not the main thing)  
Disclaimer: I do not own -man nor Bleach,  
DGM © Hoshino Katsura  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

"YOU'RE A GUY!"

To Allen's greatest surprise, Eve laughed;  
"oh silly Allen, I look like a boy, because this", Eve gestured to his(her?) body, "is what you'd look like in Noah-form. But this doesn't really count since you have that curse and I don't"  
Allen raised a brow "So when you go out of your Noah-form, your hair would be mud-brown?"  
"exactly." Eve said, lifting his(her?) finger and tapped Allen's nose with it.

* * *

Time passed and the students and teachers of Karakura-high were getting suspicious. Who wouldn't be when your favourite, polite classmate was missing for almost two weeks?  
Well, on the first day of Allen's absence, they had optioned to call his parents to only be told that Allen's an orphan and that he was even living on his own.  
The teen had special allowance.  
They waited another day to let the boy come back in case he had been sick, but Allen didn't return. They even went to Allen's house (being shocked after seeing how big it was) but the door wasn't answered and if they had to believe the neighbours, no one had entered since the day before yesterday. Neither had someone left the house. Although they did say Allen had returned home after his last school-day.  
Because of the suspicious circumstances, the school eventually called the police.  
And after all the days that had passed ever since, the police still hadn't found a trace.  
As for why they didn't? Well, they never started searching really; their calls was intercepted.

By Aerona.

She is good at her job.

* * *

"... I have been in your mind all along. Never wondered why _you_ where the host for 'the fourteenth'?"  
Allen just looked at Eve questionably.  
So Eve continued; "Neah unconsciously chose your body because I'm here. I told you Adam created the fourteenth using his memories of me."  
Allen nodded; "but... I've been wondering, what are your Noah-abilities?"  
Eve stopped for a moment before walking further, "I don't _have_ my own abilities. Back when I was alive, Adam had to protect me. But eventually, I was killed by a mere sub-human."  
"I heard something about a snake..."  
"Bullshit."  
Allen raised a brow.  
But his frown soon became a smile.

–  
a long talk later

Allen nor Eve noticed the shadows lurking from below the ice, ever so evilly-intentioned.**(A/N:** lolz, is that even a word? **)**  
In fact, the two were chatting happily when a certain shadow, with a sinister smile, approached.

Allen screamed as the dark figure grabbed his leg and started to pull him trough surface of the ice.  
It all went so quick, Eve could only watch shocked.  
Shura left the safe land and quickly ran up the ice, but he was too late; Allen was gone– they could still see him, but both Shura and Eve were powerless as they could only watch Allen being dragged deeper and deeper by hundreds of evil shadows– no, _souls_.

"So this is what happens when a spirit of death becomes a Noah..." Eve whispered.  
Shura nodded; "I'll contact Road." Sashura closed his eyes sending a mental message to the teenage girl.

* * *

_Road..._

Road– help-

…

Allen's in danger!

Road's eyes shot open and she sat up instantly, jumping off the bed where she had fallen asleep on just a moment ago.  
Her sudden action made Neah fall from his chair, landing on his head.  
"sheesh, Road. Don't do that" he complained.  
"oh shut up, Neah; Allen's in danger!"  
Road didn't even finish this phrase or Allen begun too shake violently.  
Allen's eyes were open, but rolled back into his skull.  
He was desperately trying to inhale, but his attempts seemed to be failing.  
"ALLEN!" alarmed, Neah screamed hurrying to get up from the floor and to restrain Allen, preventing the boy wouldn't scratch open his own throat.

Everybody seemed to panic, exept for Road, who knew exactly what to do. With reflexes a snake would get jealous about, she reached for her cellphone (it _is_ future, you know) and called both Ask, the new Noah of Judgement, and Loki, the Noah of Mercy, telling them to hurry up and get their asses to the ark.

–  
not much later

"Road! What the hell is going on?!" Ask yelled as he and Loki entered the room.  
"Allen is having trouble with changing, Shura told me he was dragged down by souls", Road told them, "I figure you know what to do?"  
Not even bothering to ask who this 'Shura' is, the two young men nodded and Loki took out a piece of chalk and crouched in the middle of the room, drawing a huge magic circle.  
In this circle, he drew a huge star, with fifteen points which all reached just a little over the line of the previously drawn circle. He also added several runes and small circles here and there.  
In the end, the magic circle seemed to be perfectly symmetrical.  
As he lifted the chalk, he handed a silver dagger, more precisely, an athame, over to Road.  
Knowing what she had to do, Road slit open her wrist an let her blood drip into four of the smaller circles. Her blood started to form even smaller circles inside those others. These four circles were now edged with double lines.  
When she was done, her wound healed perfectly fine and she took a safe distance.  
Loki then turned to Neah and said: "Neah, could you bring Allen over here?"  
Neah nodded as he lifted Allen off the bed and laid him in the middle of the circle.  
This is when Ask took out a huge black book with 'Judgement' written on it in big golden letters

* * *

Allen could feel the water pour into his mouth, yet it was dry— the water wasn't really there.  
Almost every vessel in his body hurt, and the sinister shadows were giving him creeps, sending chills down his spine.  
One of these dark figures was trying to choke him...

* * *

Suddenly, stripes in the shape of fingers were visible on Allen's throat.  
Road could swear she saw murderous-intent in Neah's eyes. Which ever soul was doing that to his Allen, was going to _suffer_.

Ask opened his book and muttered something sounding a lot like 'of sound or music' which he repeated over and over while he flipped the pages of his massive black book.  
It didn't take him much time before he found the right page, after all, they were in a hurry.  
He cleared his throat and began reading aloud;

"YLLÄ HARMAAN KORVEN KORPIT LAULAA  
HURME TÄMÄN KANSAN ROUDAN SULATTAA"

The room was suddenly filled with tension as the temperature dropped and the flames of Road's candles faded into darkness. A black silk dropped over Ask's voice, which didn't sound like it was his any more.

"KATSO KUINKA HOHKAA KANSI TAIVAAN  
KUTSUU SE MEITÄ TUMMAN VIRRAN TAA"

Allen was still trashing around, but his wrists and enkels looked like they were glued to the ground, each one of the circles containing Road's blood.  
The whole magic circle had turned black and radiated some sort of red aura.  
This was the only source of light now.

"HEIKOT VAIPUU KUOHUUN SYSIMUSTAAN  
SANKARIT KUN ASTUU JOEN RANTAAN"

The white haired yought had stopped moving at his point. His muscles stood stiff and looked really tensed.  
But his screems had yet to stop...

"HALKI IÄISYYDEN LAULU RAIKAA  
KUTSUU SE VELJIÄ TUMMAN VIRRAN TAA."

Allen let out a final scream as seven bloody crosses appeared on his forehead and his skin started to turn ash grey.  
Ask let out a sigh of relief, "that went well", Loki nodded.  
Ask flipped his half-long dank-blond hair as he turned to Neah, "He'll be fine. He may wake up tomorrow."

* * *

Eve and Shura looked at each other.  
Just a moment ago, when one of those damned souls was chocking Allen, a magic circle, as big as Allen himself (if not bigger), appeared behind Allen's back.  
It was tolling and suddenly, it stopped. The red light had grown stronger and the circle shot forward, attacking the souls, pushing them away from Allen.  
But not only that, four smaller circles brought Allen back above the surface where Eve took him and led him back to safety, to land.  
Sashura was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

day 15 of Allen's change

Slowly, Allen opened his silver-gray eyes and found two golden ones. Neah's unruly, dark brown hair touched his face.  
"Neah?" he asked quietly, "am I back?"  
A lonely tear found his way down the gray cheeks of the 26 year old male.  
"Yes... yes you're back, Allen. You're back" Neah pulled the younger boy into his arms, hugging him, "I'm so sorry I hurt you again"  
More tears followed the first one and fell on Allen's back.  
Allen patted Neah's head, "it's okay. I know it was never on your intention to hurt me." he paused for a moment to lean back wards, out of the hug to look in Neah's golden eyes. Allen smiled, "I think you're a great uncle"  
All other noah, yes, ALL of them were crying (or almost) of happiness as Road spoke up trough her silent sniffs "let's leave them alone, give them some family time"  
"but- come on~ I want to watch", complained Tyki "they're being so cute!"  
But the only thing he got, was Road's elbow in his stomach. "okay, okay, I'll go"

Neah watched Allen closely. "you know we need to talk, right?"  
Allen watched outside the window before he answered; "I know"

* * *

TRANSLATION to Loki's chants:  
Above the grey wilderness the ravens sing  
The blood of this people melts the frost  
Behold the glow of the vault of heavens  
It calls us beyond the dark stream  
Weaklings fall into the froth of the stream  
as heroes land on the shores of the river  
across eternity the song can be heard  
it calls for brothers beyond the dark stream  
Little something 'bout the new names:  
**ASK:** Derived from Old Norse askr "ash tree". In Norse mythology Ask and his wife Embla were the first humans created by the gods.  
**LOKI:** Meaning unknown, possibly derived from the Indo-European root *leug meaning "to break". In Norse legend Loki was a trickster god associated with magic and fire. Over time he became more and more evil, and he was eventually chained to a rock by the other gods


End file.
